Boycrazy Girl's Deal
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: My first PPGZ fic. One-shot... MxB "Momoko, just remember... boycrazy girls will love the boy they didn't fall for..."


Okay... my first PPGZ fanfic. I got hooked the last few days, and then I figured I could make this. I'm just new at this, so it could be OOC or something, so please no harsh comments towards me or the fic, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ.

* * *

Boycrazy Girl's Deal

--

"_Just remember…"_

Momoko walked down the sidewalk, covering her ears to avoid the echo she was hearing to continue haunting her.

"… _the boy..."_

It haunted her like a ghost. It was unavoidable. Her friends' words were the ones echoing. And it all started a few hours ago.

--

_Flashback:_

The three girls have been walking down the sidewalk, hoping to return to Momoko's house for a rest after a tiring day of school. Kaoru was just following them; she had nothing to do and wanted to rest. Momoko, meanwhile, was staring at the sides, her eyes alert for cute boys. And when one passes, she can't stop herself from releasing a romantic sigh.

"OMG! See that? It's Jiro-sama, the new kid!" Momoko squealed.

Kaoru raised her eyebrow. Typical, she knew Momoko was a boycrazy girl. She rolled her eyes and asked, "Yeah. So?"

"He's so cuuuute!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Desu, I hate that she's boy crazy," Miyako whispered to Kaoru.

"Hey, we agree on something," she whispered back.

Miyako tapped Momoko's shoulder and said, "Focus! It's your house!"

"Yeah, fine. But seriously, Jiro is handsome!"

She looked away, and noticed the two were glaring at her.

"What?"

"Stop checking out boys," Kauro said.

Momoko thought how her two friends didn't like her being a boy-crazy girl. Well, she couldn't blame them. Whenever she sees a cute boy, she squeals with delight, jump up and down, act hyper, or whatever of the sort. It annoys the other two; sometimes she acts crazy that she might humiliate herself. But she couldn't blame herself either. Puberty made her like that, with the hormones and stuff. And cute boys are irresistible for her.

She sighed, which the other two notice.

"Sorry about that. It's just, you're kinda way boy-crazy," Kaoru said.

"It's alright. I know I can go pretty overboard," she said.

"Yeah, way overboard," Miyako said, giggling.

The three started laughing, until Momoko's sight sets at another boy.

"Hey, he's cute. I've never seen him around," she said.

But, not in her expectation, the boy turned around, revealing who he is. She looked closely, and saw he was none other than Brick.

"Eew! I change my mind! Not cute!" she exclaimed.

The other two giggled; for once, she detested a boy to the core.

"You said he was cute," Kaoru teased.

"Until I saw he was the leader of the annoying little Rowdyruff Boys!" she told her.

"Whatever," Kaoru whispered.

--

At the other side of the street, the Rowdyruff boys were standing up, staring at their surroundings. Brick, the leader of the group, turned around and saw the three girls looking their way.

"Look," Brick said, pointing, "Hags!"

"Where?" Boomer, another member of the group, asked.

"There!" Brick exclaimed, pointing at the girls.

"HAGS!" Butch started yelling.

--

"HAGS?! Why those twerpy little…"

"Let it go, Kaoru," Miyako said, placing her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Fine, but they'll not get away with that," Momoko said.

The girls just ignored the laughing across the street; the taunts of "Hag! Hag!" They just ignored, no matter how annoying it sounds.

Miyako raised her head, and told the two, "We're here!"

Momoko raised her head and nodded her head. Miyako was right; they had arrived. They entered the house and ran into Momoko's room. Kuriko, Momoko's sister, saw them sitting on the bed.

"Momo, I'll borrow your hairpin. Mine's lost," she said.

"Fine, get it. Just return it," Momoko told her.

Kuriko trotted to the misplaced pin and grabbed it, along with one of her sister's magazines.

"And I'll borrow this too," she said, slamming the door.

With the loud slam, Momoko's eyes shut. Magazines fell on the floor, which caught the attention of Miyako and Kaoru.

"Hey, these fell down," Miyako said, picking up an issue of a magazine.

"Yeah, I noticed," Momoko said.

Miyako flipped the pages of the magazine and started reading; she was curious what was in it.

"So… Momoko, you were saying you like Brick?" Kaoru said teasingly.

"I do not!"

"You said it."

"I thought he was another guy," Momoko said, defending herself.

"Yeah. I wonder, if you'll like him like how you like Jiro-san, or Wana-ketsu, or the other guys you like," Kaoru said.

With the sentence full of the word 'like', Momoko was confused. "What?"

"I wonder if you'll like Brick!" Kaoru told her.

"Never! Never in a million years!" Momoko said.

"What about Butch, or that Boomer guy?"

"Well, at least they're better than Brick."

"So, you're saying you'll never like that Rowdyruff leader at all?" Kaoru asked.

"Never!"

Momoko started explaining reasons about the topic. Kaoru groaned at pretended to listen. But Miyako started giggling, which made her attention move to her.

"What are you reading?" she asked softly.

"Look…"

The two girls started reading the article, while Momoko was still talking. Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw what Miyako was giggling about. She smiled evilly and looked at Momoko. It was like it had something to do with her.

"… and furthermore, Brick is an annoying twerp who leads his brothers to mischief," she finished.

"Oh, really?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey, how many boys do you have a crush on? Desu," Miyako asked.

"Umm… I don't know. They're a lot, I guess," Momoko replied, "Why?"

Miyako dropped the magazine and walked towards the door. Kaoru followed. And they faced Momoko one last time, with a simple sentence escaping their mouths.

"Momoko, just remember… boy crazy girls will love the boy they didn't fall for the first time she saw him."

_End Flashback._

_--_

Momoko's head was filled with hurdling thoughts.

_Will it ever happen? Could it? Or is it just a joke?_

It wasn't possible, she thought at first. He was just so immature, so annoying, and so troublesome. He was a villain too. But she knew about forbidden love, and it was possible. She knew opposites attract, and many love stories of that were heard. But this, this was so similar, yet so different.

She looked at the sides, and saw Brick alone, sitting on a bench. She sighed as she glanced at the boy, the boy she hated, the boy she would never love, the boy she'll fall in love with if Kaoru and Miyako's words were true.

Meanwhile, Brick spotted her. But instead of jumping up and yelling 'hag', he didn't. It surprised the girl as the boy just watched her walk slowly. And another surprise in store for Momoko, Brick smiled warmly. Smiled. Warmly. At her. It was really surprising. Momoko rubbed her eyes and saw him, still smiling. She couldn't help herself but smile back. The young boy looked cuter than the boys she had a crush on. She admitted it in a thought; he was cuter. He winked at her, and she blushed. She couldn't control it, but it felt good.

Brick, well, he too didn't know why he was smiling at her. He didn't even know what the feeling he felt towards Momoko is. But he knows he'll find out soon.

And Momoko, her thoughts changed, and she smiled once more. Both redheads had one similar thought in their head.

_Maybe… it's not so bad after all._

* * *

Done. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Ehm... please R&R, no flames.


End file.
